


Better this way

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson
Summary: Will our power couple end up together or will they fall apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters 

"Miss Bennett, what is this? What's going on? You haven't been yourself today." Ms Ferguson knew something was bothering her deputy because she was colder than usual. She really did care deeply for her deputy, but she was never good at showing it. After the argument last night with her Ms Ferguson could only assume that was part of the deputy's problem. The night ended in Vera storming out of her flat, slamming the door behind her. She knew the blue eyed beauty wanted answers, but Joan didn't know how to answer these questions.  
Vera slightly rolled her eyes, "Ms Ferguson, I think you know full well what is wrong. I'm not going to stand here and say it for your benefit. You act like being in a relationship is so hard and complex, but it's not. Communication is the glue that holds it together. I've been trying to communicate, you? You have not. You've bottled everything up. You're the first one to get mad at me when I don't talk and you expect me not to do the same. If you want this to continue, start communicating or this, whatever it is, is over. You have a choice to make, and I'm giving you until noon to give me an answer."  
Joan slightly shocked, sat back in her chair, folded her hands across her lap, and bowed her head. "Vera, you know how difficult it is for me to talk about my feelings. I've never had to do it. You have to believe me when I tell you I do care about you. I just don't know how to show it. I don't know how to give you what you want. I want to, I want this."  
"Just like that! What you just said. That's what I want to hear. You can do it. If you need guidance I will help you. Just talk. Something is better than nothing Joan. I'm exhausted. I want you and only you. I'm dodging Fletch left and right trying to come up with a new excuse everyday as to why I can't have dinner with him or even lunch. I need to know what is going to come of us or if there even is an us. Joan I'm begging you to try." A tear strolled down her face and it caused something inside of Joan to snap.  
Joan got up from her chair, rounding her desk to her deputy who was now sunk down to the floor crying. She sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shhhh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours Vera. I always have been. I'm sorry it's so hard for me to express myself, but my father---" Vera looked up to see Joan's eyes filling up with unshed tears. "Joan he's not here anymore, he can't hurt you. You're safe. You need to let go. I know it's hard to, but you have to." Vera shifted until she was straddling Joan's lap. She wrapped her legs around Joan's waist and her arms around her neck. Joan rested her head against Vera shoulder and sighed. "I want there to be an us, I want you, I want a family. I do need guidance. I need help. Vera, I need you."  
Vera just sat there and let the tears flow. "Joan I'm yours too. No one else will ever have me, just you. I want to come home to you everyday for the rest of our lives. No more games. Just honesty." Joan nodded, "if that's what you want then that's what's you'll have. I want you to be happy and I want to be the reason behind that happiness. No games, no gimmicks."  
A knock at the door startled both women, quickly standing and sorting themselves out, Joan went to the door and opened it. Fletch stood on the other side, "Governor, have you seen Miss Bennett, we are supposed to be conducting our rounds in five minutes. I've checked everywhere and tried radioing her, but nothing." Joan looked at him dishearteningly. "Mr. Fletcher, just conduct the rounds without Miss Bennett, she's with me and her radio is off. We have matters we are taking care of, that will consume the rest of the afternoon." Fletch shook his head, "must be nice being the Governors bitch." Before he could walk away, Joan grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to her level. "One more remark like that Mr. Fletcher and I will have you suspended for the next month, do I make myself clear?" Wide eyed, Mr Fletcher nodded in response, then proceeded to do his rounds.  
"I'm your bitch now?" Vera laughed. "That Mr. Fletcher, something needs to be done about him. He's cocky, arrogant, ungrateful, and a pig." Vera laughed a little harder, "well Ms Ferguson, why don't you tell me how you really feel about the poor bastard." Joan snickered, "well?! Can you blame me? Like I said before, not much going on between then shoulders there. He'd only be good in a riot." Vera smiled wider, "Oh Joan, come here." Ms Ferguson strutted over to her deputy and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her hands on the swell of her butt. "Yes, deputy? Can I hel-" Vera placed her hands on either side of Joan's face, pulled her down eye level and kissed her deeply. "So what was this pressing issue that you and I have to conduct that's preventing me from doing my actual job?" Joan rolled her eyes and smiled, "absolutely nothing, you and I are leaving, I don't feel like being here anymore today, and because I'm the governor of this facility I have the authority to take us off the roster for the rest of the day."


End file.
